Descarga de ira
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Cuando Butters se enfadaba, solo una persona se quedaba a su lado para recibir toda su ira a base de mordidas y golpes, que no necesariamente dolían. Bunny. Ligera mención de limme, porque todos lo veíamos venir ;D


**Descarga de ira**

Realmente hay pocas cosas que hacen enojar a Butters. Vivir un infierno con sus padres, donde no tenía permitido responder o defenderse de sus acusaciones, lo habían dotado de una infinita paciencia que a veces no era suficiente. Solo a veces. Y esas contadas ocasiones lo hacían volverse loco y agresivo, logrando que todos temblaran de miedo y se alejaran de él, como si fuera un perro rabioso dispuesto a morder con fuerza a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Esas contadas ocasiones son las que más le gustaban a Kenny.

Kenny era el único que se quedaba a su lado, cuando Butters solo pensaba en causar daño. Kenny se dejaba morder y golpear con esos pequeños furiosos puños, que realmente no hacían daño alguno. Ni el ataque de ira más tremendo lograba cambiar el hecho de que Butters era un enclenque sin fuerza. Pero aún así lo adoraba.

Adoraba como Butters se abalanzaba sobre él y lo mordía en el cuello, como si tuviera cierto complejo de vampiro, y enterraba sus comillos, lastimándole la piel. Le encantaba como furiosamente le arrebataba la ropa para dejar más piel expuesta para atacar, no necesariamente a base de mordidas, sino valíendose también de arañazos y pellizcos. Pero lo que más le fascinaba de su faceta rabiosa era lo terriblemente grosero y activo que se volvia. Obviamente tenían sexo. "Sexo enojado".

Butters sabía lo mucho que excitaba a Kenny con su mal comportamiento y aprovechaba para tenerlo a su merced. Básicamente, Kenny se dejaba caer sobre la cama, el piso o donde fuera, mientras Butters estaba encima de su cuerpo, mordiendo rasguñando y succionando toda la piel que estaba a su alcance. Los gemidos de dolor mezclados con placer llegaban directo al miembro de Leopold, que crecía descomunalmente, y aunque Kenny le decía que podía tomar el papel de activo, Butters negaba y se le montaba, preparándose él mismo y rogándole a Kenny que "no tuviera precaución alguna y le diera lo que tanto necesitaba". Las embestidas y el ritmo acelerado de ambos cuerpos los llenaba de un frenesí que les nublaba todos los sentidos.

Butters solía gemir más fuerte en esas ocasiones. Kenny se encargaba de levantar su cadera y embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras el menor dejaba caerse sobre el miembro del chico, disfrutando de la sensación. En esa posición era donde su próstata era presionada en cada embestida, volviéndolo loco y reduciéndolo a jadear como un animal en celo.

Lo mejor de todo es que "el enojo" no se le bajaba hasta después de tener como mínimo tres orgasmos y estar tan exhausto que no podía tomar un papel más activo dentro de las posiciones que intentaban, así que se dejaba hacer por Kenny, quien solo seguía hasta terminar y después se dedicaba a besarlo y abrazarlo con ternura, hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos.

El broche final de oro era cuando Butters despertaba y miraba horrorizado las marcas de dientes, arañazos y moretones que cubrían la blanca piel de Kenny. Y aunque el mayor le decía que no había problema alguno, Leopold se aferraba a recompensarlo por su sufrimiento, somentiendose a cualquier deseo que tuviera. Por lo general siempre pedía que le cocinara unos hot cakes para desayunar, pero a veces, si aún le quedaba estamina suficiente, le pedía una segunda ronda de sexo desenfrenado.

Al fin y al cabo, esas eran las ventajas de ser su mejor amigo y su novio.

OMG ME MUERO.

El nuevo capitulo de South Park fue la consolidación del Bunny dentro del cannon. Chillé y me traumé porque el streaming se trabó y solo podía escuchar el audio. EL PUTO AUDIO. Cuando pude bajar el episodio y verlo, aunque me emocioné como loca, ya no fue lo mismo.

Tumblr se volvió loco y debo admitir que me enfadó muchísimo la actitud de los haters DDD8 El capitulo fue completamente Bunny, aunque les duela, y hacer comentarios como "Bunny, ew" o sacar cosas estúpidas que no vienen al caso donde defienden a otras parejas (Buttman y Crenny) me puso mala de mis nervios. Digo, por ejemplo, a mi no me gusta el Kyman y la obsena cantidad de escenas romanticonas entre ellos no me hacen despotricar en su contra de mala fe, y hasta me siento feliz por sus fans ( Cof, Helzebet, cof)

¡EL BUNNY YA NO ES CRACK, ES CANON! ¡EXIJO QUE TODAS LAS ENCICLOPEDIAS SEAN REESCRITAS DE NUEVO! ¡LO EXIJO! –se pone a chillar como loca-

En fin, Angry!Sex es mi nuevo head canon entre el Bunny :DDDD ¡Rarwr!

(Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi trabajo, perdonen por lo corto que es y por el pésimo titulo, tengo miedo que mi jefe aparezca de la nada a mis espaldas y me de su opinión, junto con la hoja de despido :DDDDDD) Mi fangirlismo es más grande que mi sentido común. Orz.


End file.
